


Dog tags

by CustardCreamies



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers for Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The only thing Laura has left of him is his dog tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble written in work today when I was bored.

The only thing Laura has left of him is his dog tags.

She had taken them when the other children had helped her burry him. She wanted at least one reminder of him before he was lost to memory.

Some days, as she travels with the others, she holds onto the tags and tries to remember what he taught her.

_Don’t be what they made you._

Laura wants to live up to these words. To become something other than what she was, what they tried to make of her.

The dog tags ground her. They’re her only link to him, of his memory.

So she carries on. Trying her best to live up to him, to fight so his name becomes synonymous with hers.

She will become the next Wolverine, and she’d make damn sure she lived up to the title.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
